


A Merry Holiday

by Kanamizaki



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanamizaki/pseuds/Kanamizaki
Summary: Baron Arald had the best idea, for selfish reason, but it was one that practically all had loved. Halt wasn't too thrilled, but of course his Apprentice was. So, might as well get into the spirit of this new holiday the Baron had thought of. Two days off? Food, gifts and festivities? It's quite a happy thing and so Baron Arald.





	A Merry Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this last year. Finished it months ago, but thought I'd save it for this Christmas. Ha, and this was supposed to be a no ship fic, but it just happened. Oops. Kind of sorry non-shippers. It's cute though.  
> Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy.

“Two days off!?” Will repeated excitedly, unsure whether he heard his mentor correctly. He did with a nod of confirmation from Halt.

“Yes, two days off.” Now Halt repeated, but more exasperated. “Baron Arold wants to announce a sort of new…” he paused, making circular gestures with his spoon, “Holiday.” he concluded.

Thrilled by this news, Will had forgotten all about his dinner, and filled with curiosity about this new “holiday” that was so big two give them two days off.

“What is it? Is there going to be a festival? Are we going to do anything together? No, more importantly, are you-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Will,” Halt interrupted, “one question at a time.” Will smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry. So, what is the holiday?” He asked first before he asked anything else.

Halt groaned, remembering the joy-filled Baron excitedly sharing his new idea with his old friend. “Baron Arold planned for this to be a holiday of “Joy” and “Peace”. Two days because he was torn between celebrating with the whole village and spending quality family time with his wife.“

The older Ranger paused, finishing his last bit of dinner, washing it down with warm coffee. He took a peak over the rim of his mug to see that his apprentice was waiting patiently for Halt to continue. He sighed, deciding to continue.

"He also said, along with the joy part, that it was a time to "give”. Bring joy to some one by giving them something.“ Halt explain more, almost looking disgusted. He had to admit, it was a brilliant and pure idea for a holiday, but wow was it so… gushy too.

"Give?” Like a present?“ Will asked.

Halt shrugged, "A present, handmade or bought; dinner, your time, anything meaningful really.”

Will was smiling widely, thinking of all sorts of ideas he’d want to do. Probably just as excited as the Baron is. “What else?” He asked.

The grey bearded Ranger hummed, thinking. “Well, I know he’s going to go all out. Decorate the whole village in some disgustingly cheery way. Get everybody in the festive mood. Waste of time I say, but, I admire his charisma. The village is lucky to have a Baron as kind as Arold.”

“It sounds like fun!” Will said, finishing his dinner. It had gone slightly cold, but he didn’t care. He was excited for this new holiday to be in action. Then he remembered his last question he never got out. “Are you going to celebrate, Halt?”

Halt shrugged. “You have fun. I think I’ll stay in the comfort of our cabin.”

Will frowned. Halt never celebrated any sort of holiday, nor did he really seem to have fun. Then, Will was stricken by an idea.

He was going to some how give Halt joy.

—

The announcement and news about the new upcoming holiday was spread around faster than anything Will had ever seen before. The villagers were more excited than what the Baron could have ever hoped for. And soon, the whole town was decorated in all sorts of banners, colourful hangings, candles that had been dyed with reds, greens and blues; festive-like decorations hung at the windows of every building and handmade orbs were hanging everywhere from trees to buildings.

The town could not have looked more festive. Soon enough, the word of this new holiday would spread further and further to even Scandia! Will thought.

Ever so sneakily, Will would make his own decorations during his breaks and free times in between training, and would hang them around his and Halt’s cabin. Every time Halt would spot a new ornament hanging out side their door, from the edge of the roof or on the porch, he would let out a sigh, but was happy his Apprentice was having fun.

The following morning, Halt walked out to be greeted by two snowmen, one on each side of the wooden porch steps. Will looked sidelong at him with a huge grin on his face when his master froze mid step.

“Did you have to make them so happy!?” Halt complained, shaking his head. Will simply giggled, not bothering to answer.

Little did Halt know, he planned on making a lot more, making one of them angry in honor of Halt. He debated putting a Ranger cloak on one of them, but that would probably be the last straw for his mentor.

It was dawn now, the sunshine just peaking behind the mountains when the two rode off, doing some practice hunting and tracking. One part Will found difficult in this exercise was when Halt tested his ability in silent movement by sneaking behind an animal. Especially in the snow.

Fortunately yet unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance to test his ability today as they found a heavy set of tracks.

“What are those there?” Halt tested, pointing to the set of tracks that looked vaguely familiar to Will. It’s been a couple of years since he’d last seen them, but he remembered.

“Boar.” He answered with a small hint of uncertainty. Halt waited till he was one-hundred percent certain. Will took in more of the environment around them, seeing the side of a tree in splinters. “Boar.” Will said more determinedly now.

“Correct. Looks like this holiday is going to be a merry one indeed.” Halt mused, urging Abelard in the direction the tracks were headed, then stopped, gesturing Will forward. “Lead the way.”

After an hour of tracking, which Will had done well, they found the home of the boar. And to Will’s horror, there were at least three good-sized looking porks! He wondered if there were more to surprise them.

“Let’s give the good news to Baron Arold and Sir Rodney.”

 

Both Halt and Will had to restrain themselves from covering their ears as the Baron laughed gleefully. His volume showing his excitement.

“That’s wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Perfect for the holiday, Halt, perfect for the holidays! Gather the men and set out in an hour!”

“That was fast.” Will said after the Baron left the room to change into his armor. Halt snorted, walking out of the chamber and started towards the battle school.

“This holiday is getting to his head.”

Soon enough, Halt and Will were at the battle school, giving the good news to Sir Rodney. A minute later, the school was filled with hearty cheers, loud enough for the Rangers to recoil and actually cover their ears.

Because of how successful last time had been (well maybe to them but not for Will and Horace,) the same men, or at least those who were still there from a couple of years ago, will be going. Sir Rodney though, had to prepare more men for more protection. Which means Horace would be joining them.

The young knight, up and practicing, was ready to go, aside from the javelin, and decided to visit with the apprentice Ranger.

“Excited for the new holiday?” Will asked with a wide grin. He started hopping from foot to foot when he saw his best friend smile as wide as he was. Clearly excited as well.

“Oh yes. It’s all we talk about now. Sir Rodney allowed us to decorate the outside of our dorms. Quite nice actually.”

“And have you put up anything?” Will asked hoping Horace was just as thrilled as he was. Horace chuckled, almost embarrassed.

“A bunch of us decorated old daggers and hung them on porches, along with the dummy practices. They’re looking quite festive as well.” Will laughed, wishing he could see the tough battle school decorated to fit with both the program and holiday. “What about you? Can’t imagine Halt getting in the holiday spirit.”

“A little.” Halt snorted, cutting Will’s next sentence off.

“A little? That’s a big understatement. He has decorations hanging on every bit of crack and crevice he could find, all over the porch, and happy little snowmen greeting me every time I come and go!”

Horace’s eyes filled with tears, laughing as he was imagining a giddy Will surrounding his less enthusiastic mentor with festivities. During his day off, he had to visit the Rangers home. He was planning on visiting Will anyways to challenge him to a snowball fight.

Will huffed, a little embarrassed that Halt made him feel childish, but as he glared at his mentor, he saw a hint of a grin. A wicked one yes, but still a sort of smile.

“So have you guys done any more boar hunts since our last one together?” Will asked, changing the subject.

Horace took a moment to gather himself before answering with a shake of his head. “No. This is why it’s so exciting for us knights. It’s something different, gets our blood pumping and most importantly, it gives us food.”

“I don’t know if "exciting” is the word I’d use.” Will said, remembered how he was almost killed by the deranged animal years back.

"Don’t worry, Will,” Horace put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I’ll be ready this time.” They both chuckled, now able to laugh about the before-terrifying event that had started their close relationship with one another.

“We’ll see about that. I’ll be more prepared to save your life again.”

—

Because the memory of the last boar hunt was still in their heads, Horace, Halt, Baron Arold, Sir Rodney and Will were far prepared for the fourth and even fifth boar. And as Horace said, the young knight was prepared, spearing the boar perfectly through.

Will could not have imagined so many men looking happier than they did at this moment. After a few minutes of celebration, the men were piling out, heading back to the (butcher) to prep the animals.

The Baron had stayed last so he could chat with Halt, which was perfect for Will and Horace as Will wanted to ask his friend for advice.

“I don’t know what to do Horace.” The two talked clear out of ear shot. “I really want to do something for Halt, but I have absolutely no idea!”

Horace had an intake of air, biting his lip and shook his head. “Sorry pal, I can’t help you with that. You know Halt better than I do.”

Will sighed, shoulders slumping. “I feel like I actually don’t, now that I want to give him something.”

“Hmm,” Horace hummed, racking his brain for ideas. “Well you can’t give him you time, you guys already live together.” Will nodded, “Who does the cooking?” Horace asked, thinking about making a special dinner for Halt, but Will sighed again with a shake of his head.

“We both do. Sometimes he has me do it on my own. So making him dinner is a no.”

“Gifts. What does he even like? Coffee? Get him some special coffee?” Will shrugged, except thought about the suggestion.

“There really isn’t much a variety of coffee beans in Winsley. Plus, we have a big stock pile to last most of the winter.”

Horace patted his friend’s shoulder after another minute of thinking. “Sorry, Will. I just haven’t the faintest clue.” Will sighed in defeat.

“Me neither.”

“Hey,” Horace’s tone rose, “maybe the festival will have something.” He tried to reason.

“For Halt? I doubt that, but it’s better than nothing if I can’t think of anything.”

“We’ll search together.” Horace nudged Will, taking a step forward as he saw the last of the other knights leave. Will nodded, smiling.

“Thank you. See you in two days then?”

Horace smiled back, getting on Kicker, “See you in two days. And good luck!”

As Will waved to his friend, he received a nudge from Tug, the little pony pointed his nose to where Halt and Baron Arold had stood, noticing it was now just the Baron.

“Where’s he gone?” Will asked, and Tug shifted his weight from hoof to hoof, horse language for a shrug.

Don’t know, but he left with out you

Will groaned and got on Tug, nudging the horse to Baron Arold who was looking expectantly at the young apprentice.

Will’s mouth opened to ask for his mentor’s whereabouts, but the Baron knew what was about to come.

“He told me to tell you to go on home with out him.” He said. Will opened his mouth again to ask exactly where he’d gone and why with out him, but again, the Baron answered the unspoken question, “He has some important business to attend to.”

The apprentice suppressed a whine. Not in front of the Baron he told himself. Instead, he gave the Baron a forced smile. “Thank you, sir.” Will bowed his head and started leading Tug back home, towards Winsley.

“Anything troubling you, young Will?” Baron Arold asked, riding next to Will and Tug. Will glanced at him, wondering how he could tell such thing. But, he thought that because he sounded genuinely concern, the bigger man might be interested in hearing what he felt.

“Well,” Will started sheepishly, feeling a bit foolish for sharing his troubles with the Baron, “It’s about the new holiday.”

The Baron looked shock, worried that Will had a complaint of some sort. “Do you not like my new holiday!?”

Immediately, Will shook his head, waving his hands in defense. “N-No! I love the new holiday! Really! I-It’s just- ah,” he swallowed, thinking back to his problem at hand, “I don’t know if Halt does.” Will watched intently for a reaction, but was surprised to find the Baron smiling.

“It’s not his style, Will. He was the second person I told, right after my wife.” He chuckled, thinking about his next words, “He had to think hard on the idea, probably trying to connect to the more… human side of himself.” He glanced at Will, who didn’t get his little joke. He cleared his throat, trying not to be offended and continued. “Finally, he said it was a brilliant idea! ‘But I’m afraid I won’t be celebrating’ he said. It wasn’t for him.” At that, the Baron shook his head. He was bummed to hear that the Ranger didn’t have interest in partaking this holiday, but he knew what Halt was like.

The Baron gave a pity look to Will. This boy seemed almost the exact opposite of his mentor. He had hoped Will would lift Halt’s spirits, and he was delighted to hear from Halt how much Will was celebrating his holiday, even while the older Ranger wasn’t.

“I wanted to celebrate it with him.” The young apprentice confessed, his shoulder slumping. “I want to make him something, but…” he stopped, feeling like he shouldn’t be talking about his problems like this to the Baron. But the man gestured to go on. “But… I don’t know what… And I’m… afraid that if I do, he might not like it… and will throw it away or something.” He said, the last bit more quietly. He thought that the last part wouldn’t be true, but it was still in the back of his mind, feeling foolish as he’d mumbled it.

However, his head snapped to the Baron when he heard the man laughing.

“Did I say something funny?” Will’s cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Baron Arold waved him an apology. “No, no. Sorry m'boy.” He cleared his throat and composed himself. “Halt cares about you, Will.” He looked around, seeing if there was anyone that could possibly hear him, but they were so behind from every body else. No one could possibly listen to the secret he was about to share with Will. Still, he kept his voice low.

He was smiling ear to ear now. “Halt loves watching you be happy, Will. He’s far more content watching you be happy than celebrating a holiday. He has no interests in them. But watching you do is good enough for him. Less depressing and less lonely.”

Will stared at him the entire time, finding that Baron Arold was telling him the truth. He never knew. The young apprentice didn’t say anything. Too shocked by this new information.

“Don’t tell him I told you though.” The Baron shifted in his seat, dignitily, “He doesn’t like other people knowing he’s sentimental.”

Will smiled at that. The thought of Halt really caring for him seemed unbelievable yet he knew already he meant so much to his mentor.

“I really want to do something for him! He’s done so much for me, and I want to show my thanks some how!” The Baron hummed as he listened to what Will had told Horace before. Halt was a very difficult man indeed, and this was extremely important to the young Ranger.

Arold held his chin between his fingers tapping his thumb. Then, an idea came to his head as he felt the cold steel of his ring touching his skin. “How about a ring?”

Will sat up straight in his saddle, absolutely taken aback by the odd suggestion. “A ring?” He questioned. Maybe he misheard?

“Yes! A specially made one!”

“I.. can’t see Halt wearing a ring. It doesn’t seem very appropriate for a Ranger’s attire. It might shine and make us visible.”

Then, the Baron beckoned his horse closer to Tug, showing off one of his rings. He saw that none of the rings he wore shone in the sunlight. Then he pointed to one of them and pressed the jewel. Will flinched when a tiny, hidden blade appeared.

“Wow!” He awed, making the man smile gleefully.

“How bout it? I’ll have one of my men make the ring with your help in time for the holiday?”

“Are you sure? I don’t know if I have the money for a ring like that.” Will said shamefully. Again, something he felt odd talking to the Baron about, but again, the man waved him off.

“It’s no problem, no problem at all. I’ll be happy to have a hand in this special gift as well. I’ll tell Halt that I require you in the morning so you could make it.”

Will smiled brightly, excited for the holiday once again and nodded. “Thank you so much, sir!”

The Baron nodded, reflecting Will’s contagious action. He reached into his saddle pack and pulled out a piece of parchment and charcoal. Will watched as the man scribbled a short letter and signed it.

“Here,” he handed the paper to Will, “take this to the jewelr during this time you have off.”

Will nodded enthusiastically and carefully placed the piece of parchment in his cloak pocket. “I will. Thank you again!”

“My pleasure. Just spreading the holiday cheer!”

–

Will didn’t waste anytime heading to the castle. He and Baron Arold separated as soon as the man met with the boar hunt party at the front gates, waiting for their instructions. One boar will be going to the battle school, three will be for the village festival, and one will be distributed among him, his wife, master Chub and the Rangers as thanks.

He quickly stopped next to Horace, grinning widely.

“Did you think of something?” Horace asked expectantly and Will nodded enthusiastically.

“Baron Arold actually!” He was next to Horace now, keeping his voice low, but high pitched in excitement, “A ring!”

“A ring!?” Horace questioned, just as confused as he was which made the Ranger laugh.

“That’s what I said too. Except the Baron showed me his ring, the one with the big, blue jewel?” Horace nodded, knowing which ring that was. Then he lowered his voice, leaning closer to his friend, “well, that one has a hidden blade in it!” The knight’s eyes widen in astonishment.

“Really?”

Will nodded enthusiastically. “It looked really nice, I just hope Halt thinks so too.” Horace gave him a pitying smile.

“I’m sure he will. It’s both sentimental and useful. He’ll definitely like it, Will.”

He exhaled a bit of anxiety that began to form. “Thanks. I… Yeah. I think he maybe will?”

Horace chuckled and patted his shoulder. “He will. Show me the ring when it’s done?” Will nodded, smiling.

“Will do.” And he continued his way into the castle.

 

As the young Ranger made his way to his destination, he bumped into his old friend Jenny. She smiled brightly at him, immediately engulfing the smaller boy in a hug.

“Hello, Will!” She exclaimed happily. Will could tell that she had lost weight, and had just been working. She was splattered with all kinds of food related things, her hair slightly messy, and she looked exhausted but still filled with energy. And yet she still looked beautiful.

He smiled back, “Hello Jenny! It’s been so long!” She nodded.

“Right it has! Been living life in the kitchen, but it’s been brilliant. What’ve you been up to these days? Saving the fief again? Heard this time it was a country!” Will laughed, slightly embarrassed at the praise.

“I’d rather be facing that than Halt’s present, really.” He joked back.

Her eyes lit up. She has been filled with joy mirth since hearing about the new holiday. “A gift for the legendary Ranger Halt? What are you getting him?”

That just made the final gift decision heavier, wondering if maybe this was possibly a bad idea for Halt and that the Ranger might not like it! He knew that Baron Arald suggested it and Horace said it was a great idea, but he still couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t an appropriate gift. Not special or good enough.

“Uh, the Baron suggested I make him a ring. One that holds a hidden blade inside.”

Jenny clapped her hands, “That’s perfect! I’m sure he’ll love it!” Will was sad that he couldn’t feel as confident as her.

“I hope so. I wish I had a back up gift to give him. A nice treat, but I don’t know what he likes besides coffee and regular dinner.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed excitedly, startling Will in the process. Being a Ranger seemed to have effected his lack of noise. He never realized how loud other people were until he was not with only Halt. “How about Tiramisu!?” She suggested.

“I’m sorry?” Will said.

“Tiramisu. It means ‘Cheer me up’ or 'Pick me up’. It’s a foreign dessert made with coffee, and I heard you Rangers love your coffee. It’s perfect and it’s simple to make, easily done and I can show you!”

Will stood straight in surprise, shaking his head. First the Baron and now Jenny? He felt absolutely hopeless that two people are helping him so much. “No! I can’t have you do that for me! I don’t want to trouble you!”

“It’s no problem at all! It’ll be fun even! Think of it as a Merry holiday present from me to you. And,” she cut off Will, who was about opening his mouth to decline the help once more, “in return, you can, perhaps share how much you two like my master piece to that Ranger friend of yours.”

“Gilan?” Will questioned, wondering why she would want such a simple thing as a gift. “Why?”

She blushed, smiling widely as she looked away for a second. “Spread the word.” Will grinned at that.

“Spread the word to just Gilan? Wait, when did you meet Gilan?”

Jenny gave a half hearted shrug. “He kept watch over Redmont while you and Halt were in Skandia.” She said tentatively, knowing that Will was taken by force along with the Princess Cassandra. She had no idea what had happened to them, but Skandians were ruthless.

Whatever happened, the time Halt spent here without his apprentice was awful. She feared she’d never see her childhood friend anymore. A few weeks after Halt was gone, she’d some how mistaken Gilan for Will, nearly crashing into him for a hug while he had been sitting outside on a sunny day.

He told her what he knew about Will and Halt, and how Horace had gone with as well. The two exchanged words of comfort, him more so to her and since then, she grew a liking to he tall Ranger.

“I see.” Will continued to grin. “Alright then, if that’s what you want, I’ll be thrilled to tell him.”

“Great! Meet me tomorrow morning? After you make Halt’s ring!?” She squeaked excitedly. Will nodded, meeting her enthusiasm.

“Thank you, Jenny! I owe you so much more!”

–

“The Baron asks for your services? What for?” Halt asked in bewilderment during dinner. Will swallowed nervously. Maybe he should have thought of a reason before telling Halt about his “summons” to the Baron because now, he’d found out that the Baron was unable to find Halt.

Will stalled just for a few more seconds, stirring his food around to get a nice size bite. “He… wanted to… test my knowledge. See how much work you’ve done on me.” He resisted the urge to cringe at his own awful excuse. Then added “I think.” For good measures.

Halt stared at him skeptically, trying to break through Will’s lie, that is if he was lying. “Funny,” Halt said, “he never told me such thing,” Halt pondered, 'racking his brain’ in search of a memory that did not exist.

“Well,” Will took a discrete deep breath, making sure not to stutter. “We talked this morning on how I was doing. After the whole Skandia… event, and he wanted to know what happened exactly. What we did and how much of what you taught me was at hand.”

Halt nodded, still not believing, but Will wasn’t one to lie to him… he’ll just interrogate Baron Arold later then. Those two must be planning something for the holiday, Halt guessed. And Halt will have to give a talk to the Baron for making his apprentice lie to his mentor.

The older Ranger shrugged, “Alright then, for how long? Don’t forget, you still have training to do. Especially with these next two days off.”

“I don’t know when, but I’ll make sure to be back before noon.” He paused, and then added, “I’ll tell the Baron, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Halt nodded, “I’m sure he will.”

–

Will woke early morning, the sun still low behind the mountains and the winter air bit into his skin painfully. He huddled closer to Tug and rode to the Castle. Being a Ranger, Will was allowed to walk around the castle as he pleased.

He’d never been to the castle this early in the morning, and was surprised to see how many people were awake. Luckily, one of the early risers was of the man he had to meet.

The man looked up from his desk as Will entered the room after knocking.

“Ah, Ranger Will, do come in, come in.” The man said, gesturing to him. “I’m just finishing up the last bit of design, what do you think?”

Will stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the amazing, detailed drawing. “Looks fantastic!” He said.

The man chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Let’s add a special design, shall we?”

“A design?” Will asked. The man nodded, lifting up his hand to show Will a ring. The ring was engraved with what looked to be mountains with snow caps. “Are you sure?” Will asked, and the man nodded an answer.

“I’m going to show you how, and you’ll be the one to make it.”

Will swallowed and nodded, thinking the perfect design.

–

The ring making took most the morning and almost to the afternoon. He was sweating as he rushed to the kitchens where Jenny worked. He arrived while she was finishing off some decoration with a cake.

The kitchen counters were covered with all sorts of festive dinners and deserts. Master Chub was ordering his apprentice’s and staff around until he spotted the cloaked figure in the door.

“Ranger Will. Happy Holiday.” He greeted gruffly. “Your not here to steal any of my desserts are you?”

Will brought up his hand in defense “N-no sir!” He panicked, still slightly scared of the big man and his ladle. But then Master Chub started laughing.

“I’m joking, Will, I’m joking! Jenny’s told me everything.” Will let out a sigh of relief, smiling gratefully. “She’s just finishing up with a cake for the festival, and I say, a tiramisu for Halt,” he nodded, closing his eyes in savory sort of way, “brilliant. He’ll love it.”

“I hope so! It was Jenny’s idea.”

Master Chub chuckled, nodding. “Yes, yes. She’s a good'n. Filled with brilliant ideas, she is.”

“She is,” Will agreed. “Thank you for letting me borrow her for one of Halt’s presents.”

“One of them? What is the other? What is the famous Ranger Will giving to the even more famous Ranger Halt?”

At that moment, Will wanted to stress eat. He did have to admit that the ring he’d made turned out really well… But will Halt like it? Will he think it ridiculous? He thought it was a brilliant idea, but now, the Apprentice feels awfully foolish. But he showed the Chef Master anyways, pushing out the little blade, then pushing it back in so he could observe the designs.

“Oh, that’s a gorgeous little thing, that is. He’ll love it I’m sure. Brilliant and useful thing.”

Will could only nod. He wish he could feel the same way.

“Is that the ring, Will?” Jenny exclaimed, taking the piece of jewelry from her mentor, observing the well etched patterns engraved smoothly into it. “It’s beautiful!”

“Thanks.” Will smiled. Jenny’s opinion seemed to relax him more than Master Chub’s. “Shall we get started? I don’t want to keep taking your valuable time.”

Jenny nodded, giving Will back the ring. “Right this way!”

–

Little by little, Will followed each and every step carefully, surprise that he was capable of making a treat and was far more simple than he thought. It was also a surprise that it contained alcohol. He’d seen Halt use very little in cooking, but other than that, Rangers don’t consume alcohol much, so Jenny went easy on that ingredient.

Another thing that he found out was that tiramisu required no baking (besides the biscuit part, but Jenny already had that taken care of), but quite the opposite in fact. “This is perfect you see,” Jenny explained as she placed and sealed a metal lid over the dessert, “you have to chill it for a day. At least five hours, no more than two days. So, if you’re going to give this to Halt on the Merry Holiday, then bury it deep in the snow, that way, it could chill and also not be found by animals. And it should be done by the time you want to present him with your gift!”

Will was grinning widely, proud of his achievements. Jenny had told him he’d done well, which was huge. “Thank you so much, Jenny! I owe you so much!”

She winked at him, “Just remember to tell Gilan.” Will laughed and nodded.

“I will.”

They said their goodbyes for now, seeing each other the following day for the festival and Will left the kitchens, arms holding onto the dish protectively. On his way to the exit, he luckily ran into Baron Arold.

“Ah, young Will,” The bigger man grinned, “Did you meet with the jeweler?” He asked.

Nodding, Will carefully pulled out the specially made ring, nervous. The Baron tentatively took it in his fingers, observing the special design and tiny hidden blade. His smile widen.

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, Will. You did a magnificent job.” He gave it back.

“You think Halt will really like it?” Will asked fearfully. He was still having doubts in the back of his mind even though four people had already said otherwise. He had a feeling that a fifth person wouldn’t make a difference.

Baron Arold nodded, smiling widely. “I really think he will. Oh, and speaking of Halt, uh,” before he could continue, Will’s expression dropped, his face visibly losing color. It was after noon, and Will just knew that his master and the Baron had seen each other just moments ago.

“He asked me about our uh, session?” Will nodded reluctantly, “Well, I don’t think he believed me, pretty sure, but I told him you did well. He asked several questions, driving me crazy, you Rangers.” The Baron sighed, “I’m sorry Will, I did my best, but,” he continued quickly before the young boy could start panicking, “I told him you and I were planning a holiday surprise. He wasn’t happy, especially getting you out of Ranger practice, but it’s the truth. So…” he placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, “good luck.”

Will sighed deeply. The treat suddenly feeling very heavy. “Thank you, sir. Did he go home yet?” Baron Arold shook his head.

“Got some paper work, but he should be done soon, I believe.”

Will nodded, and his foot shifted towards the exit, wanting to hide Halt’s gift before he could get home. Will tried to give Baron Arold a smile, not fully reaching his eyes. “Thank you again, sir.”

“By the way, before you go,” The Baron added, gesturing at the tin, “what’s in that?”

Will looked down at it as if he needed to make sure what he was talking about, “it’s a coffee flavored dessert for Halt, called Tiramisu.”

Instead of a grin, he gave Will a weary but fond smile. That didn’t boost his confidence so much. “He’ll love that. But, let’s hope you make it through today.” He joked.

But of course the apprentice Ranger couldn’t take it as a joke at all.

–

As quickly and carefully as he could, Will rode back to his and Halt’s cabin, concealing the metal container discretely, but not suspiciously by his cloak.

And as soon as he and Tug arrived, seeing that Abelard and Halt were not back, Will ran behind the little cottage and started digging. After a few minutes, he placed the tiramisu inside the hole and proceeded to cover it with snow. And for further precaution, he added more snow.

“Will you keep watch over this for me?” Will asked Tug, who was watching him curiously. The horse snorted.

What do you want me to do with a pile of snow?

Will scowled. “It’s not the snow, it’s what’s buried in it! Just, don’t let anybody or anything get to it, please. Especially Halt. Don’t let him get near!”

The little horse seemed to roll his eyes. Alright. I’ll guard it with my life.

“Thanks.” He got up, dusted off the snow that had seeped into his trousers and unslung his bow from Tug’s saddle. “I better start practicing before Halt comes back. Who knows what he’ll do to me for ditching practice for a silly holiday.” He moaned, not really feeling the holiday spirit anymore.

Tug bumped his head on Will’s arm, ‘Buck up, Will. It can’t be anythin’ too bad.’

The rider scoffed, “Easy for you to say. You’re just a horse!”

Said horse shook his mane. ‘A very well disciplined one. Maybe Halt would punish me too. No apples for a week. He hardly gives me any at all!’

Will decided to ignore him now, focusing on the targets hidden far into the trees and started his shooting practice.

It wasn’t long until Halt got home, hearing Tug whinny a greeting to the two. Will finished the last of his arrows before nervously greeting Halt.

“Hello, Halt.” He smiled, walking sheepishly to his mentor. As usual though, he was stoned face with a grim demeanor. So as usual, Will couldn’t tell what mood Halt was feeling.

But his tone was normal he noticed.

“Afternoon, Will.” He said as he loosened Abelard’s saddle. He looked up at the sun for a moment. Will waited fearfully, it was almost two hours past noon, past the time Will had promised to be back. But to Will’s surprise, but not necessarily relief, Halt decided to take off Abelard’s saddle. Seemingly coming to a conclusion of some sort.

But he still said nothing.

“What are we doing today?” The apprentice asked nervously. Halt glanced at him for a second before going back to caring for his horse.

“Hmm, lets give you some practice documents. Like the ones I’ve been doin’.”

“Alright.” Will nodded and went to retrieve his arrows, but then stopped when he saw Halt looking towards where he’d hidden his present.

For a moment, Will thought that some how, Halt had spotted Will’s gift for him. Turns out that it was just Tug he was looking at.

“What on earth is your horse doing?” Halt asked in bewilderment.

Will stared at his horse with utter disbelief. He had never seen someone look more suspicious in his life.

Tug was purposefully glancing at Halt for half a second every now and then, then turning the other away as if he was trying to look innocent. He kicked the snow, spun around once or twice, and nodded an over-the-top happy greeting to Halt.

“Giving me a hard time.” Answered Will.

–

They had lunch and then started on the documents. In truth, they were official documents and statements, but Halt still used them as lessons. It was a good idea really, since they were happening right now and were real. Plus, it helped Halt finish his work much faster in the company of his apprentice. That, and Will was capable enough to do some of the work for him.

They had a fire going, coffee made and Will was more than happy to focus on these paper work. Both to which Halt was glad for but suspicious. Like most Rangers, Will liked being outdoors. He disliked paper work and his geography lessons were suffocation to him but today of all days, he was giving it his all.

After they had thankfully finished everything, it was time for dinner. Halt packed away their work while Will cooked. Halt noticed that every few minutes, his Apprentice’s hands would touch his jerkin pocket. He decided not to question it.

 

During dinner, Halt decided to ask “Looking forward ta tomorrow?” Realizing that his apprentice was feeling a bit off today. Yesterday, he would have went off excitedly about his plans with his old ward mates, but now, he’s been quiet.

Will nodded, staring at his meal, then he remembered suddenly to respect his master and look at him while he spoke, giving him a weak smile, “Yeah. Might be fun.” He said.

Halt raised an eyebrow at that. “Might? Are you feeling alright?”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, yesterday you were throwin’ a party for this new holiday, and now you’re saying 'it might be fun’ .”

Will shamefully pulled his gaze away, staring at his meal. He opened mouth to respond but he was at a lost for words. This worried Halt.

“Will,” he said tentatively, making his apprentice look up at him. “Is anything wrong?”

Will looked back down at his dinner, getting ready to reply that yeah… something is wrong, but… he didn’t really know what now that he thought about it.

Halt wasn’t going to find out his gift buried in the snow, so no worries there. He was more anxious about Halt’s opinion. That’s what he was worried about.

He took a glance at Halt, seeing the concern expression on his mentor’s face.

Then he thought to himself: this is absolutely silly! This was important to Will which probably meant it was important to Halt. And Halt would definitely appreciate his gifts. Every one was right, he’ll like them. He shouldn’t be so glum.

His heart thumped happily when he recalled Baron Arold’s words. “Halt loves watching you be happy, Will. He’s far more content watching you be happy than celebrating a holiday… But watching you do is good enough for him.”

Will, finally saw the light. Saw reason, and smiled.

“Something was wrong,” He began, grinning happily now, “but I think it’ll be alright. I was worried about something, but, I don’t think I should have. It means so much to me, that I want it to be perfect.”

Halt furrowed his brows, trying to understand what his apprentice was saying when there wasn’t any context he could find. “Is it about the Holiday?” He asked. Will nodded. “But you can’t tell me anything?” His Apprentice thought for a moment before nodding again uncertainly. “Well, if there is… some thing troubling you or you need help,” Halt tapped his spoon against his bowl, feeling a bit awkward, “You can come to me.” And he left it at that, going back to his dinner.

Will smiled and nodded, feeling so much better. “Thanks, Halt.”

The man grunted and finished the last of his food. He got up, leaving the dishes on the table “Now, I have a very important affair to deal with, I’ll leave you alone with the dishes.” Then, he made way to his room, Will presumed the 'important affair’ was sleep.

–

In the morning, Will and Halt cooked up breakfast, then went out side to check their horses. For a moment, Will had a mini heart attack when Tug wasn’t in the stables. Then he heard a light whiney from a little farther off.

“Tug!” Will went to meet him, Halt looking curiously at the two. “When I had said to guard it with your life, I didn’t mean to take it seriously.” The young apprentice hissed in an exasperated tone, low enough so that Halt wouldn’t hear.

'You gave me an order and I followed. Doesn’t that deserve some kind of reward?’

Will growled. He hated the fact that Tug was doing what he was technically told, but the horse should have known that he was only being half sarcastic.

“Fine, I’ll give you some treats. For now, let’s get you brushed up and fed.”

Tug nodded his head in large motions. 'I like the sound of that’

Will grunted grumpily, again letting his horse have the last word and met with Halt to stand next to him. His mentor looked sidelong at him curiously.

“So,” he began filled with sneaking suspicion, “why was your horse standing on that pile of snow?”

Will swallowed, chuckling nervously as he brushed down Tug. “Because I told him to.”

“Now why would you do a silly thing like that?”

Will thought about what his answer should be, and he had to have the truth in there. If he didn’t, Halt might actually find out for himself while his apprentice was out at the festival. He wasn’t really sure the older Ranger would do that, but Will had to think of the possibility that he would.

“It’s.. part of the surprise,” he glanced at his master, giving him a sheepish smile, “so, don’t look at it. You can’t see it until tonight!”

Halt’s eyebrows shot up in shock surprise. His apprentice was hiding something that was, what he could only guess, for him? In the snow?

“All… right then.” Halt said with uncertainty. “When will you and your friends be meeting?” He asked, changing the subject.

Will was glad for the subject change and answered “At nine. The festival won’t be set until ten, so we’ll be catching up before then.”

Halt grunted in response as Will talked about the games he’d hoped to play and how he wanted to start a snowball fight with Horace, though as childish as he felt telling Halt, the older Ranger seemed content listening to his apprentice talk.

“What about you, Halt? What will you do today?” Will looked at him curiously and with a touch of concern. His mentor shrugged.

He needed to look over the statements he’d received from Crowley from the mail-boy this morning, but he didn’t feel like he should tell Will that he’ll be doing work of some kind during this holiday. Knowing him, he’d either feel guilty or press Halt to take the day off. The statements weren’t a big deal, but it was still work. It’s not like the other Rangers knew about the holiday. For the moment, this was a Wensley thing.

“I’m going to relax with a nice cup of coffee and a good book.”

“That sounds rubbish!” Will said before he could stop himself,

'Oh that was nice of you to say’ Tug had said, receiving a slap on the side from Will, which let him know that he both heard him and disapprove of his statement. Very unnecessary Will thought. And as Halt was turning slowly to look at him, Will added on,

“For a holiday! I mean..”

'Nice save.’ Will gave his horse another hard pat.

Still, Halt stared at him incredulously, waiting until his Apprentice had coward just enough before speaking, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Will,” he went back to brushing Abelard while constantly making glaring eye contact, “but I’m not what you might call, a social butterfly. That’s more your turf”

Will hummed in response. “Alright then.” He wish he could continue, but he didn’t know what else to say. Will wanted to make this a holiday something meaningful for his mentor, besides giving him his gifts. But what? Is there anything else he could do?

Halt watched Will, noticing the young Ranger has been brushing the same spot on Tug’s side way longer than necessary, seemingly lost in thought. He was finished with Abelard, and the two made eye contact when his horse noticed his gaze.

I dare you to throw snow at him. The eyes seem to say, taking a short glance at the snow and back into Halt’s eyes. The grey bearded Ranger shot another glance at his apprentice then back, pursing his lips.

Silently, Halt scooped up a large amount of snow in his hand and balled it nicely. He and Abelard made contact, then with a twitch of his head, the horse seemed to have signal Halt to do it.

And he did. Hitting his Apprentice right in the face. The two horses whinnied a laugh as they saw Will stumble backwards in utter surprise from both being hit, and feeling the cold suddenly strike his face.

Wide-eyed and absolutely appalled, Will looked up to see the only person who could have done such a thing. And yet, he couldn’t believe it. “Did you just throw a snowball at me!?” His voice cracked with its pitch higher than usual. His master shrugged.

“No, it was Abelard.” He answered sarcastically. The horse shot him an accusing look, but Halt just raised a challenging eyebrow in response.

Will stood there, still registering what his mentor just did. Then he started grinning, quickly scooping up snow in each hand.

He didn’t even try to ball them up as Halt began to move more behind Abelard. He tossed the snow immediately, and sent it raining on both Abelard and Halt.

The older Ranger snorted, brushing off the snow that had gotten on his cowel. He couldn’t believe what he was about to get into.

He began to scoop more snow into his hands, balling three before Will came around their horses with two in his hands.

Halt dodged the first one, and sent one flying as well. Fast in their reflexes, they both dodged. Halt now moved away from Abelard, which the horse appreciated, and threw his third snowball. It was light enough to explode before it even got to Will, making it shower at his Apprentice.

Will laughed, and tried to make a similar ball, successfully returning the favor.

Much to Will’s absolute delight, this war continued for a half hour! He and Halt had a snowball fight for half an hour! It was a surprisingly hard thing to do; hit each other with a firm snowball, as they both had quick reflexes. But that’s what made them more determine to keep going until they were able to get a hit.

It was all about surprises.

Will had splashed a big dust of snow just enough to blind his mentor for half a second, enough for him to hit his chest.

Halt had gotten him with a shameful move- tossing up one snowball in the air, heading above and towards Will’s direction, and his apprentice had actually eyed it long enough for him to chuck his second snowball at his chest.

Will couldn’t believe he fell for that. But he still laughed.

During their last five minutes or so, they decided to stop trying so hard to dodge, and more just throw; the snow slowly seeping more and more into the clothing.

They were about to head inside for a change of dry warm clothes when Will had stopped Halt just before the veranda, tugging him back by his arm.

“Build a snowman with me!” He exclaimed with jubilant smile. Halt paused for a moment, considering, but he couldn’t say no to Will, especially not with that yearning look in his eyes.

“Alright.”

And that simple agreement, Halt definitely noticed, had Will exploding with delight as much has he tried to hide it. The boy jumped in the snow, landing on his knees and immediately began forming the ball of snow that would be the base of the body.

Halt joined him on the opposite side, kneeling down with ease. And quietly, they patted more and more snow on the once little ball, and once it was big enough, Will started the roll. Halt watched as his Apprentice roll and roll the form into the largest ball he’d ever seen.

“How big are you making this snowman!?” Halt questioned when Will was finally having trouble with the weight.

“As big… as I can… get it!” Will grunted in between pushes. Halt sighed, shaking his head.

You said you were going to help him Abelard reminded him. Halt knew that, but he did not sign up for this. Still, he sighed, and joined Will in pushing the massive ball until it came up to Halt’s chest.

“I think that’s big enough.” Halt said, once that had circled back to the front, stopping at the corner of their cabin. “Anymore and we won’t have any more snow for the rest of the body.”

Grinning, the young Ranger started on the second part. This one was of course much smaller than the last, but was still quite big. A few minutes later, the two Rangers hauled it together on top of the base. The two snow boulders stacked up together added up to just barely taller than Halt. Though Halt wasn’t the tallest man, just shorter than average, but as for snowmen goes, it’s extremely big.

Will stood, looking a bit up at where the last piece would be placed. His pockets were filled with decorating objects he’d found along the way and he was wondering whether he should form the face now or after.

“C'mon,” called Halt. He kneeled to one knee in the snow, using his other foot for balance, “I’ll boost ya up so you can reach the head.”

Will smiled broadly. He and Halt were close, but never have they really spend such a moment like this before. Having a snowball war, building a massive snow man and now Halt lifting him up on his shoulders just so he could finish it. It all made his heart fill up with warm fondness towards his mentor.

Luckily for the both of them, they had great balance while Halt stood erect with Will balanced on his shoulders. The older Ranger then handed Will the final piece of the body, watching his apprentice now as he placed it on top. Will then dug in his pockets for two nice sized rocks for the eyes. Then one for the nose, then a bunch more for a slight frown. Will laughed, looking down at Halt to see if his mentor was still watching.

The Ranger wore an almost similar expression with also the inclusion of a raised brow. He sniggered and added his final addition, placing one curved twig over one eye and a straighter one close to the other. Nearly matching Halt’s signature expression.

Will looked down again and met with Halt’s unamused eyes.

“Ha ha, very hilarious.” Halt said in a tone that expressed no hint that he found it hilarious. Will giggled, adding a sharp oval shaped rock on the chest of the snow man. “Is that supposed to be my Oak Leaf?” He questioned, almost sounding offended.

Will could only nod. His chest was filled with all sorts of happy emotions and laughter. He heard his mentor sigh, along with a shake of his head. Still, his lips were forming a half smile.

Then, Will felt himself falling. He yelped as he was tipped back and was relieved to find a thick layer of snow underneath him to break his fall. He let out a sigh of relief and laughter at the same time. He didn’t question Halt for dropping him like that. He was pretty certain as to why Halt had done so and was also sure that his apprentice would come out unscathed from the fall. Will relaxed where he laid until…

Wait… What was that? Will sat up quickly with a sudden realization as to where it came from and gasp in delight, smiling bigger than ever before. And he had been smiling hugely all day.

Halt… was laughing! It was more of a bunch of small chuckles, but it was still a form of laughter! “Alright, let’s go inside now. I’m freezing and you must be soaking by now. Can’t have you getting sick.” Will nodded, taking Halt’s hand that had been offered to him.

– ☃️

After they had gotten dressed in dry clothes, the two had a cup or two of hot coffee that warmed their insides pleasantly all the while enjoying a bit more of each other’s company until Will left to meet his old ward mates.

His excitement seem to radiate off his body as he and Tug trotted down towards their meeting place, a little ways from the main festivals where people were still setting up. And from a distance, he saw Horace standing under their gathering tree, just finishing a snowman.

“Stay here, boy.” Will ordered Tug, grinning widely, “I’m going to sneak up on him so stay quiet.”

'Drop a heap of that snow on him’ Tug nodded, his eyes and nose seemingly pointing to the tree. His rider smiled even wider.

“Good idea.”

And as quietly as he could in the snow, Will threaded carefully towards his best friend. Using and remembering all that he was taught, and the Ranger Apprentice felt as if he was being tested in his capabilities to do so now in the snow.

Will had to keep himself from quickening his breathing or moving abruptly due to his excitement when he, so far, was just barely even a meter away from his friend! Especially when his mighty warrior friend was humming a song! He’d never heard Horace hum so contently before! This day is just full of new and fun things!

This was definitely the perfect opportunity to climb the tree, making the littlest noise. He didn’t need to get high. Just high enough for him to reach the first branch that held the heap of snow that hung right above Horace. Upon looking down, Will saw the perfect angle. The branch was just to the left of him, meaning all he had to do was sweep the snow off the branch and on his friend.

And so he did.

Horace gasped upon feeling the sudden chills of snow enter his jacket. “Wha- W-Will!” The knight looked up in the tree, “You- You blasted Ranger!” Yelled Horace. Though he was cursing Will’s name, the knight still grinned. It felt almost like old times as Will sat high enough in the tree where Horace couldn’t reach. But the young knight settled that problem with the head of his snowman, throwing it with great strength right at Will, knocking the Ranger out of the tree. Once again, Will was relieved to land in a thick blanket of snow.

The two boys laughed. Well that settled that. They were both even, so Horace laid himself down besides Will. “So,” he began after catching his breath, “Did you make the ring?”

The apprentice boys sat up when Will dug through his tunic pocket, taking out the ring he had made for Halt and handed it to his friend. “Whoa! Did you do these designs?” Horace asked.

“Not this one,” Will pointed to the finest marking on the ring, “but the rest, yeah. Does it look alright, you think?” He asked, feeling the familiar ball of anxiety creep into his stomach once more.

“It looks amazing, Will. Halt’s going to be impressed for sure.” Curious, Horace slid the ring on his fingers, trying to find one that fit. After settling it, he twisted it around until he gave up. “Before I accidentally cut off my finger, where’s the blade? How do you get it out?”

Will scooted closer and held Horace’s hand in his, holding out the finger with the ring. He twisted it until he saw one of the smaller markings that looked just slightly different from the rest. Making sure that mark was on the inside part of Horace’s hand, he moved the knight’s thumb against it and let him press down, releasing the tiny blade with a jump.

“This is really cool, Will. I’m positive Halt will love something like this.” Horace said, making Will smile. He sighed in relief.

“I sure hope so. If not, I have a backup gift. Some coffee cake. What Ranger wouldn’t like that!?”

Horace snorted. “When in doubt, bring the coffee out.” The young knight grinned at his proud saying, “The Ranger motto!”

Will laughed. He had to admit, that was actually, pretty brilliant. He took the ring back, placing it safely into his pocket and fished another item out. “I uh, I got something for you as well.” Will’s cheeks started feeling warm. It was already cold outside, so the embarrassed blush hopefully went by unnoticed.

Taken aback, Horace straighten up, eyes wide. “Really? For me?” Will nodded, before saying,

“Close your eyes.”

Horace obeyed, holding his breath for a moment. After a second, the knight grew suspicion that this was possibly a joke. A prank. And now he was suddenly weary of any movement that involved the sounds of snow being scooped. But instead, Will was standing on his knees, getting closer until he could wrap something around his neck, resting the item on his chest after a couple of seconds.

“You can open now.” Will’s voice was soft. It was filled with both anxiety and excitement at the same time.

His eyes immediately darted to where a charm laid resting on his chest. He picked it up, giving it a good look before breaking into a huge smile, then a fond laugh.

“Will,” he sighed, completely heart struck, “This is… I…” he laughed breathlessly again, “I love it.”

The young Ranger sighed in relief. “I’m glad.” Seeing Horace smile over the necklace he’d given him made his heart soar. He hoped Halt’s reaction would give him a similar feeling. “I didn’t make it, but when I saw it, I just had to get it.”

Horace gave him a warm smile, “It reminded you of us, didn’t it? How our friendship started?”

Will nodded, staring again at the boar charm necklace Horace still held up to view.

 

—-

It wasn’t long until the others showed up. Reliable Jenny once again heartily served her companions an amazing lunch, and when Will showed her the ring once again, she squealed in delight, throwing all kinds of praise as if she was seeing it for the first time.

George had recited a poem about it, and Alyss, thank Gorlog for her, had only said:

“He’ll cherish it.”

And finally, he believed it. After what happened this morning, he couldn’t imagine Halt tossing it aside saying how ridiculous it was. Will couldn’t wait to get back home now.

 

The day flew by with all sorts of activities and games. There were booths selling all sorts of items and foods, including the boar meat, which Will and Horace were delighted to see. Of course none of them ate the festival’s food when they were filled with Jenny’s five star meals. Though of course Horace couldn’t help himself with some sort of sweet treat.

It was more than what Will could hope for.

Near the end of their evening, Horace dragged Will to one particular booth. The young Ranger eyed his friend curiously when he noticed it was an archer’s booth. Something far from Horace’s area.

Next thing to register was the releasing grip of his arm guard, realizing it was Horace who was taking it off, then putting another one on. The knight grinned.

“Well?” He asked, enthusiasm clear in his voice. Will couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, first you put it on incorrectly,” he said lightly, adjusting it until it embraced his arm comfortably. Then he inspected it, wondering why Horace put it on him. His smile widened.

It managed to fit his thumb and pointer finger perfectly, not only that, but the design etched into the leather was the most bizarre… ironic thing! “Second… it’s perfect.”

Horace paid the man while Will continue to admire the Celtic boar design of his new arm guard.

–  
The group left, leaving Will and Horace behind, because Horace just had to see the snowman the two Rangers made after hearing the unbelievable tale. But also, he wanted to spend more time with Will. His time together with the young Ranger had been so wonderful, he didn’t want to separate. Not yet. 

–

Abelard let out a low grumble, signaling someone was coming. Someone they knew though, judging by two familiar voices the horse heard from a distant.

Halt, looking around his little cabin, knowing it was Will, and cleared the paper work and map he was working on from the table. He didn’t want his apprentice to know he’d been working during this “relaxing” holiday. 

He then he stood on the veranda, awaiting for Will and what he could only be Horace’s heavy-hoofed horse.

Then a gasp from the small boy. As expected.

“He’s huge!” Horace laughed.

“He added our cloak!” Will exclaimed, beating Horace’s arm out of excitement due to seeing his Ranger cloak wrapped around the snowman with the hood perched up. It made Will’s chest tighten with happiness and his cheeks hurt horribly from smiling. But he couldn’t stop. He was just too happy, it was painful. “I love it, Halt!”

He received an amused snort in response.

“When you two are done gawking at that awful snow Ranger impersonator, come on in. I have dinner and coffee cooking.”

Horace perked up at the word “dinner”

“Is it alright for me to stay for dinner?” the young knight asked politely.

“Please do,” Halt responded, almost hinting a vague begging-like tone. “The amount of boar meat he sent our way, Baron Arold thinks we have stomachs the size of you big knights!”

Horace huffed at that comment, but he couldn’t argue. It was a well-known fact that he ate more than the average man. Plus, he was getting a delicious dinner with his best friend and his second almost-mentor.

 

Halt wasn’t lying when he said Baron Arold sent the two Ranger’s a large amount of meat. There was no way these two could eat all of it, and even after the three had their fill, there was still enough to feed the three of them again the next two days.

 

Horace had insisted he’d help Will with the dishes, giving him the opportunity to talk quietly to his friend. 

“When are you going to give it to him?” He bent lower to whisper in Will’s ear. His friend bit his lip nervously, handing him a dish to dry. 

“I don’t know. But I may need your help.” Horace cocked his head in a questioning manner, “I don’t know if I could do this alone, Horace. Could you stay, please?” The small Ranger asked shyly. 

Horace smiled. Will was nervous. 

Will could run towards danger in a snap of a finger. Will could lead an army of archers. Will could save Halt, Baron Arold, and Battle Master Sir Rodney from a Kalkara! 

But Will could not give Halt a gift? It was endearing in a way that Horace couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Of course. I’ve got your back.” And to brighten up his friend’s mood, he gave Will a hearty hip bump. Just as he wanted, Will stumbled, growled, and bumped him back. Horace expected as much and stood firm. He laughed when Will stuck out his tongue childishly. 

\--  
While the two young boys cleaned, made a mess with the water by splashing one another, and cleaned again, Halt finished his Ranger report he needed to send to Crowley. It didn’t take more than five minutes as he was just about finished when Will and Horace showed up, but he decided to write a second paper. This time a letter to his old friend. 

Snowball fight with Will. Snowman building with Will. Putting the cloak on the snowman for Will. And now he was writing a letter to his old best friend. He glared down at the parchment. 

“This holiday is making me sentimental.” He grumbled to himself. 

Half way through his letter, he noticed hurried footsteps heading towards the door and looked up to see Horace and Will already outside the door, without proper winter wear! Halt was about to call out to them, order the two boys to put on something warm. He cannot have Will sick and he does not want to be blamed if Horace caught a cold either! 

“We’ll be right back!” Will shouted, beating Halt first, then the door shut.  
He sighed. And waited twenty seconds. Then wrote ‘I swear, Crowley, if Will gets sick, I’m sending him to you. He’s outside, no boots, no coat and out in the snow with Horace. Then he paused. Still no Will or Horace, but a lot of laughing and shouting could be heard outside. 

Then Halt’s lip twitched into an amused smirk, ‘I can hear you right now, creeping in the back of my mind: “Why don’t you get up and take care of it?” Do you really expect me to do such maternal thing?’ He paused again, rereading what he just wrote. He couldn’t believe himself. 

‘I’m already changing as is! I’m writing a friendly hello like some lonely old codger, telling you about this holiday. Perhaps Duncan would find this holiday fun. I know you’re going crazy at the thought of it now. –‘

Before he could complete his letter, the door opened to a gleeful looking Will (who was also holding a silver tin?), and a freezing looking Horace. 

By the look of things, Will had definitely done something to make Horace colder than he should be, and yet, the knight didn’t make a go for the fire. 

Halt watched, not wanting to interrupt things, as Will placed the covered platter on the table, and as soon as his hands were empty, Horace’s hands dove up and into Will’s shirt. His apprentice shouted, laughing all the same. 

Halt on the other hand didn’t know what to think, but smirked down back at his letter. 

“This is payback, Will!” Horace shouted over Will’s protests. His skin must be cold as ice, and there was no escape from his strong arms as he wrapped them around Will’s torso from underneath his tunic.

“Halt! Save me!” 

Halt raised an eyebrow in response, “No.” He then looked back down, giving his letter his full attention rather than to Will. Horace laughed and continued to touch Will with as much of his cold skin as he could. Arms wrapped around his friend, his face buried in the side of Will’s neck. The smaller boy had no chance.

Halt knew Will was trained well enough to get out of something like this, but he was trained to fight against enemies, not friends. So there was no getting out of Horace’s bear hug without hurting his friend. 

‘If Will gets sick, one: I’m blaming Horace. Two: You’re still taking care of him.’

He decided to take a break and investigate now. 

“So,” he started, walking up to the two kids. One quick glance at the two, and Halt could read everything. But he decided to have mercy (he really is getting sentimental) and ask a different question in mind. “Is this what you’ve been hidin’ in that pile of snow?” 

Will nodded, swallowed and looked up at Horace. Horace nodded and released him as if they hadn’t been fighting playfully. Halt cocked an eyebrow questioningly, but waited for his apprentice. Suddenly, Will looked nervous. 

“They’re for you… It’s for you! Well, I mean,” Will stumbled nervously on his words before reaching into his tunic pocket, “I’ve made this for you too.” His apprentice held something in his fist, and reached out for Halt’s hand. 

Well this isn’t what Halt had expected at all, and just stood there, dumbfounded until he saw movement from behind Will. 

It was Horace signaling Halt to get a move on before Will has a nervous breakdown. The knight was right.

The older Ranger held out his hand. For a second, Will didn’t move until Horace settled his hands in his friend’s shoulders for support. Swallowing again, Will held Halt’s hand, selected a finger and then slid something on that chosen finger. 

A gift, Halt may have expected that. Will being nervous about giving Halt his gift, that could be predictable, knowing Halt. But the gift being a ring was very, very surprising.

“I made it for you. Yesterday morning.” Will said timidly. 

Halt didn’t really see much appeal for jewelry except for his oak leaf. That meant something to him. To all Rangers. But immediately, Halt found that he was already growing an attachment to this ring as he examined the arrows engraved into the piece. 

“Well?” Horace asked impatiently. He was all smiles though. Halt could tell that somehow, somehow this oblivious knight could read his expression, and could feel Will’s anxiety. Horace was trying to get Halt to physically or at least verbally react. 

But, he didn’t exactly know how to. 

“You made this?” Halt asked instead. Will nodded, fiddling with his armguard that he was still wearing, which Halt found odd, but didn’t focus on why right now. “This was why you were late yesterday?” Will nodded again, but spoke this time.

“That, and this.” He tapped the container, paused and decided to reveal what was under the lid. Again, surprising Halt. “Jenny taught me how to make it. It’s a dessert made with coffee. I thought you might like it. In case you didn’t like the ring, that is. And we can both enjoy it together.” 

A beat. Then Halt smiled. A sudden burst of affection finally broke the dam that had always kept him passive. Kept him in check, as if he never wanted anyone to know how human he was. As if showing more than a pat on the shoulders and a gruff ‘good job’ would make him soft, weak or even vulnerable. He usually didn’t like to feel that way. 

Horace, who was standing a meter away now, beamed when he saw Halt’s arms twitched uncertainly. He knew what Halt’s body wanted to do. He flapped his hands multiple times, gesturing for Halt to hug Will. 

Halt rolled his eyes, cheeks feeling slightly warm in embarrassment, but he did it. He wrapped his arms around his apprentice and finally said “I love it, Will.” 

Like he was in a dream, Will couldn’t move. Too stunned by Halt’s actions. But when he felt his mentor’s arms loosen, Will snapped out of his daze and wrapped his arms quickly around Halt before the opportunity passed. 

“I’m glad.” Will said, his voice muffled from Halt’s tunic. 

Ten seconds passed, Halt tried to pry Will off. No avail. Another ten passed, Horace moved to the table chair, grinning, head resting in his hand. Halt tried again, Will tighten. As much as he actually loved this strange feeling of affection, Halt wanted things to move along. Halt wanted to give his gift to Will now. And Halt also wanted Horace to stop smirking up at him from where he sat as if they were entertainers!

“Will,” Halt said softly yet with a bit of a bite to his tone, “I would like to try that dessert now.” Will looked up at him, grinning. “My, I never thought I’d hear those words come out of my mouth.” His apprentice laughed, gave him one last squeeze as if he’d never see his teacher again and finally released him from his hold. 

“Why don’t I ever get hugs like that?” Horace complained. “Instead I get a pile of snow dropped on my head, and a freezing hand up my spine!” 

Will giggled, “Well all you gotta do is ask.” He said innocently, pulling out a chair for Halt and sat himself down next to his mentor. 

“That’s all?” Horace tested. 

“Yup!” Will smiled, seemingly pressing Horace gently forward to actually ask him.

“Maybe, I will then.” Horace shrugged. Halt snorted, starting to cut the dessert into pieces. 

“That’s a lot of trust you’re putting in to Will. Into a Ranger.” 

Will sniggered. “We’ll have to see.” He smirked up to Horace, his eyes looking odd. Daring perhaps. Halt didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but he hasn’t seen that look on his apprentice before. But whatever it was though, it looks like he was having fun. 

“I think I’ll take my chances. I can give revenge if he tries something again.” He stuck out his tongue, mocking Will’s earlier childish action. Then remembered something as Halt passed him a slice of the tiramisu. “Will, show him the thing! In the ring!” 

“Oh right!” Will made a grab to Halt’s hand, but stop himself before he could rudely take it. “May I?” Will asked. 

Halt raised a brow, placing his hand in Will’s. “Sure.” He said uncertainly and watched Will fiddle with his new ring carefully. Then grabbed Halt’s thumb against the ring. 

“Press this arrow tip here. The one that looks a bit different!” He was giddy now, both Horace and Will were. He examined the arrows and noticed that one arrow tip was just slightly different from the others. Barely noticeable. Halt was very impressed, and even more so when he pressed into the ring, causing him to jump slightly from the sudden appearance of the hidden blade. 

“That’s really impressive!” He said in absolute astonishment. “I loved it before, but now I have no doubt that it’ll come in handy.” Will nodded, smiling.

“Yay! I’m so glad, but I didn’t do the blade part. That was far too advance. I had loads of help from the jeweler and he let me do the engraving!” Will exclaimed excitedly, “It was also the Baron’s idea. To make you a bladed ring. He was very helpful as well. Except fot the- well – you know, covering for me and all.” He now smiled sheepishly at Halt. His mentor raised an eyebrow at him as if he was daring Will to ‘keep going. Try to get yourself out of this hole you’re digging yourself into’. He did. “But it was all for you, Halt!” Horace snorted, completely entertained. “Happy Holiday?” 

Halt shook his head, almost grinning. It was a holiday after all. His apprentice didn’t deserve to suffer any longer than this. “Happy holiday.” Will received his slice of the pastry, but didn’t dig in, and surprisingly, neither did Horace. They were both waiting for Halt to have the first bite. “Will you two stop staring at me?” 

They did, but didn’t stop taking glances. Halt sighed and stared at the treat in front of him. Yes he did like sweets, but he didn’t like how unhealthy it made him feel. He didn’t like how often he was in the mood for a sweet treat, so instead, he filled that void with coffee. Easily obtainable and nobody could judge or tease him personally. Coffee obsession was basically a Ranger trait. 

He finally took a bite, and knew within a few seconds, he was obsessed. A coffee cake will be the death to all Rangers. He glanced at Will, waiting to see if his theory would be correct.

“This is amazing!” Will moaned, melting away from the world. 

“This is good!” Horace commented, taking another bite soon after his first. 

Halt decided to stay silent, and savor each and every bite like Will. It was so, so good, he thought. 

 

-  
After dessert, Horace and Will decided to spend the rest of the night outside, building snowmen and other things (is that supposed to be a bear?). Halt gave permission for Horace to spend the night, much to the boys’ delight. 

Will showed Halt his new arm guard Horace had gotten him at the festival, incidentally, matching Horace’s pendant Will had gotten him before then. He had to admit, the matching was cute and so innocent. 

He decided to leave Will’s gift for the morning.

He finishes the letter to Crowley, sealed both document report and letter, setting it on a side table near the door. He stood there, staring at the papers. Something was off. 

Quickly he realized how quiet it was. Horace and Will were not laughing nor talking, the fire had gone out. There weren’t even noises being made in the snow. 

Quietly, he peered out the window, heart thumping. He shouldn’t be worried. Horace and Will were capable of taking care of themselves, plus their ranger horses would have sounded if someone were near. His eyes scanned the surrounding.

… He let out a breath. Geez. They were laying in the snow. Quite near one another, he did not fail to notice. Will was laying on one of Horace’s outstretched arms, looking as if he wanted to roll over and curl up into Horace’s body. 

And Horace, bless him, was staring at his apprentice with heart eyes and a warm smile. Neither of them wanted to move, but were trembling from the cold. Halt sighed. At least he knew his apprentice was in good hands. Then he opened the door.

“Time for bed!” He called out to them, causing the boys to practically jump out of their skins. He sniggered to himself. Boys. Halt rolled his eyes. 

\---  
By the time Horace and Will made it inside, Will ran into his room, Horace following right behind automatically. And without closing the door or even a care (probably because he was freezing and desperate to get out of his clothes), Will started undressing out of his cold, damp clothes immediately… And that’s when Horace realized: He didn’t have anything. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He had not intended on spending a night here. 

He watched uncomfortably, yet not able to help himself, as Will pulled on a shirt, pulled off his trousers before realizing what he was going to do in front of his knight friend. “Uh.” His turned shyly away from Horace, covering himself with his drenched trousers. He was still shivering from the freezing cold, that he wanted to get his wet clothes off him immediately without thinking about Horace watching him do so. “Could you… turn around?”

Horace jumped, blushing when he realized he was staring. “Y-yeah! Sorry.” And he turned around, looking intensely into the darkness of the living area. The fire was only embers now, and Halt had already retired in his own room, bidding them a good night.

“Alright. Hmm…” Will started, walking up to Horace as the knight turned back around stiffly. He was trembling by now. A second later, Will was stretching out a shirt against his chest. “Yeeeah… That’s not going to fit.” He giggled, smiling guiltily. Horace laughed. 

“Did you really think your shirt would fit me?”

Will laughed with a shrug. “I mean… I guess not! I don’t know! It was worth a shot! I had one shirt that was slightly too big!” 

“’Slightly’ is the key word.” Horace chattered, now hugging his body, “I’m like, ten times bigger than you!” Will rolled his eyes at his friend’s exaggeration. 

“Halt!” Will called out, “Can Horace borrow some of your clothes!?” 

Horace was about to slap his hand over Will’s mouth, but surprisingly, he received a reply. 

“Just because I’m one size bigger than you, doesn’t mean my clothes will fit Horace!” Halt yelled back. Horace wondered if they communicated like this often across the cabin.

Horace snorted at the response. “What made you think his clothes would fit me?” 

Will shrugged, “His nightwear looks a bit big on him, but I guess even still they wouldn’t fit you comfortably. But there’s no way you’re sleeping in my bed with those on! They’re wet and filthy! Just sleep in your pants. I don’t care.” Will shrugged, not noticing the blush on Horace’s face. 

Well that solved one, maybe two problems. He didn’t really think he was sharing a bed with Will, and since he doesn’t have any clothes, well, Will seemed alright and comfortable enough with seeing—sleeping with Horace in just his underwear! 

He was standing there uncertainly as Will started making his way under the covers, snuggling comfortably against a pillow. “Come on! Take off those clothes already before you catch ill.” 

The knight finally snapped out of it, “B-But it’s a bloody igloo in here! I’m freezing and you expect me to sleep in just my underwear?” 

Will sniggered, embracing his pillow. Embracing his warmth. “Well with your thick skin and my cozy pajamas, it’ll be nice and warm under the covers. Besides,” Will huffed, “it’s a lot colder if you just stand there in your wet shirt and breechers.” 

After a shiver, Horace grumbled, pulled down his trousers abruptly and sat down on the bed in embarrassment before taking off his shirt. 

He has dressed and showered around all of his battle-school dorm-mates all the time before, but for some odd reason (he had suspicions as to why though), Will made him shy about his body. Just shy in general during soft moments like these.

He was stalling for a moment. Sitting there. That is until Will wrapped his arms and blanket around Horace, bringing him down into the bed. 

“You’re freezing. We need to fix that quickly.” And kept his arms around the bigger boy.

Horace was unmoving. Shivering still maybe, but he was stiff! Will was practically on top of him, using his own body heat to warm Horace. After a while, Will broke the silence.

“You heat up quickly.” Then he paused before speaking again. Horace could definitely hear the smile in his voice this time. “Someone should invent a heating blanket.”

Horace smiled at this welcoming, odd conversation topic. He was about to agree wholeheartedly, but then thought about it. 

“How on earth would someone do that? Set the blanket on fire!?” 

They chuckled, Horace feeling Will shrug. “It’ll heat them up quickly!” 

Horace scoffed. “By all means, invent it.” 

“Yeah right. Halt would kill me before the blanket would.” 

The two laughed. After a bit of comfortable silence, Horace had almost forgotten the fact that his best friend was cuddling with him until Will snuggled closer with a hum of content. “I think I have my own heating blanket right here.” 

Although he is loving this moment right here, right now, he couldn’t help himself. He was about to ruin the moment. “But that’s not how blankets work.” He said, wrapping his arms around Will. 

“Hm?” Will questioned, going slightly stiff from receiving a hug back. Horace almost wanted to back out, to shy away because this brief moment was… very intimate, he feels. But then he remembered why he’d done it. 

“Your lying on your ‘heating blanket’,” Horace said in a playful, yet almost quivering tone. Then, suddenly, he rolled himself and Will, changing their positions now. “The blanket it supposed to be on top of you.” He finished with a grin. 

Will let out a quiet whimper of surprise, but soon, it turned into a laugh. “You’re crushing me!” 

Horace laughed as well, putting more body weight on Will for two more seconds. Then decided to relieve him from his suffering, laying back down on his back, smiling. Happy. He let out a content sigh. His chest felt tight as he held in his emotions beyond his control. 

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked softly, propped up on his elbow with a curious look on his face. Horace couldn’t help but think about how cute that look was. And how cute Will looked when he smiled. He didn’t know how to contain these feelings as he was the one who is making Will smile at this very moment. 

“I’m happy.” Horace simply said, making Will smile even wider. Tentatively, Will laid himself on Horace’s shoulder, inching his body closer to his. Horace turned to face Will, bringing the Ranger closer to his body in acceptance. 

“Me too.” Will replied in a shy whisper.

“I’m glad.” They laid in comfortable silence, but Horace still had something on his mind. “It’s bizarre-“ 

“What is?” Will asked in mild alarm. Again, Horace couldn’t help himself as he tightens his hold on Will as if he was trying to tell him ‘don’t worry, I really like where you are’

“It’s bizarre,” he continued softly, “how much we’ve changed. How much, uh, I changed, I guess.” Now that Horace had thought about it, and this came to thought very often, all those years of hating each other was because of him. He was the one who bullied Will. He had forgotten that he had used to hate Will for… for what? Will had always been kind and sweet, but it was Horace who had provoked him into hating him. And he couldn’t blame him! He would have hated him too! He still does. He hated who he was back then, and he was quite ashamed of it. Will could have easily said good riddance to him, but he was kindhearted and saved Horace from the rampaging boar. He’d saved the person who’d made most of his life up to that point a living Hell. Will had forgiven and forgotten his old self.

And he’ll always love him for that. 

“Horace,” Will interrupted the young knight’s thoughts, coming to realize how tight his hold on Will had become. He apologized. Will shook his head with a warm smile. “It’s alright. I like you now, and that’s all that matters. Everything is in the past.” Will paused to hold Horace’s cheeks in his hands, gently forcing his friend to look at him. “So, stop it with that guilty look.” He smiled. So kind, so warm, and so accepting, Horace would be a fool not to love him.

He was speechless. His feelings were becoming so overwhelming that he had to take a deep breath before pressing his forehead against Will’s. He can’t ruin everything with his deep feelings, but he could show his friend just how much he loved him in an appreciation sort of way. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

\--  
The following morning, Will woke, oddly warm. For a minute or two, he just laid there, relaxing and taking advantage of this comfortable, unfamiliar warmth. His heart leaped when he remembered that it was Horace he was lying with. Last night came back to his memory. He smiled and held himself closer to his bigger friend. 

“Morning.” Horace mumbled fondly. Will’s smile grew. 

“Good morning.” 

He felt Horace chuckle. “Great morning.” The knight casually mentioned, sliding his hand up and down Will’s back, every once in a while his fingers running through his hair. The Ranger hummed in content. 

“Great morning indeed.” 

This continued for several more minutes. Every few minutes they would shift around, shying closer and closer, until Will was lying on top of Horace, his head buried in the knight’s shoulder. 

“Hungry?” Will asked, after wondering to himself what time it was. He was also surprise that Halt hadn’t woken them up. Maybe that was part of the holiday: sleeping in. 

“Always.” Will could hear the grin in his answer. He was reluctant to get up though. 

“Couple more minutes.” Will snuggled into Horace for emphasis as to why he wanted to stay longer. If he minded, Horace didn’t show it what so ever. He suspected though, Horace was enjoying this as much as he was. 

“Alright. It’s now or never.” Will groaned, and shoved himself off of Horace and out of bed. 

“Oi! It’s cold! Horace yelled, pulling back the covers. Then the realization hit him. “I still don’t have clothes.” Will nodded, pursing his lips. “It was so cold, I forgot to put them out to dry.” 

Will was about to do just that, when he noticed there were no clothes where Horace had taken them off just before bed. The young Ranger stepped out of the bedroom, peering outside and into the living room. It was quiet and peaceful. The fire was lit and in front of it laid Horace’s clothes on some chairs. Next to his room, the door was opened, he peered inside. Halt was not there. He was not in the kitchen, nor anywhere else in the cabin, Will finally noticed. 

Taking this moment, Will walked into Halt’s room and started rummaging through his mentor’s wardrobe. He shouldn’t be surprised when Halt’s clothes were slightly bigger than he was, but definitely not big enough for Horace to wear. 

“Hmm.” Will wondered before walking back into his room. Horace was still lying in bed, curled in the blanket. “Comfortable?” Will asked, caving into the temptation that is warmth and Horace. 

“I am now.” Horace answered when Will joined him back in bed. Both of their hearts were beating hard in their chests. And Will was happy he could hear Horace’s heart beating just like his. 

“Can this be a usual thing between us?” Will asked, pressing his ear to his friend’s heart. There was a shudder from Horace as Will slid his hand across Horace’s stomach and chest, causing Will to giggle. 

“Definitely.” 

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying Will’s transition from cold to warm. Horace helping by running his hands over Will’s arms, waist and back. Then, with minds of their own, Horace’s hands wanted to roam Will’s skin. As Will was doing to him. They immediately went for his back. They moved in one, slow movement taking in every bump and scratch of Will’s scars. 

And to their horror, Will let out a whimper. 

Embarrassed, Will slapped his hand over his mouth, while Horace pulled his hands back out from under his friend’s shirt. Both apologizing profusely.

“No, Will, you don’t have to be sorry! I-I shouldn’t have touched your back. My curiosity got the better of me, and for that, I am so sorry.” 

Horace felt guilty, Will realized. He couldn’t allow that. Especially when his scars could not be seen by him since they were on his back. And for that reason almost exactly, is why he’s so scared. He didn’t know how ugly it made him. 

But without saying a word, Will sat up and lifted his shirt from the back, giving Horace a full view of his scars he’d received during his slave time in Skandia.

Even though he knew Horace wouldn’t judge him harshly or find them disgusting, Will couldn’t help feeling a bit anxious. His senses perked up as he sat quietly, waiting for anything from Horace. He felt the knight sit up, and he felt the presence of his hand hovering over his back, afraid to touch again. 

“It’s alright.” Will whispered. Then he felt a feather-light touch. 

The knight’s silence wasn’t doing him any good, but Will was entranced by the way Horace traced every scar, trying to picture what a mess it must be back there. 

“Is it that bad?” Will practically made it about a whisper. The tone in itself made Horace feel guilty for being unable to think of something to say. 

“No! It’s just- I’m speechless.” Horace started, running his hand from Will’s shoulder to his hip, etching out just one of the many scars. “Sorry isn’t enough. Sorry can’t fix what they did to you, and-” The young knight took a deep breath, steadying himself by resting his forehead on Will’s shoulder. “I hate to imagine all they must have done to you there.” 

Will smiled sadly, his hand stroking Horace’s hair. “It’s alright now though. It was in the past. It may have scarred me in more ways than one, but I’m alright now. It’s over.” The last two were muttered, as if he was trying to remind himself rather than telling Horace. 

They were quiet. But his breathing and beating heart felt deafening in his ears. But what awoke him from this dreaded state was the kiss Will received on his back, right on one of the slashes he had gotten when he had accidentally splashed a load of ice water on one of the Skandians. He remembered that one. It hurt horribly, and hindered the strength on his right arm. 

Will turned to meet Horace’s blue eyes, and his head felt light. It was practically hypnotizing, being unable to look away, but instead, draw closer. His body moved ever so slowly on its own, but Will didn’t mind. Especially when his and Horace’s lips met together lightly. 

He didn’t understand why pressing his lips against Horace’s felt breathtaking, but it was. And he loved it. He loved the weird, tight feeling he got in his chest and the tingling feeling that spread throughout his body. 

They then pulled away after a few seconds. Speechless, red-cheeked and warm inside. And even after a minute, they were still unable to say anything. Then Will’s body shivered, realizing his shirt was still off, only being warmed by one of Horace’s hands. He shivered again when Horace removed his hand to pull Will’s shirt back on. 

“So-” They both said at the same time, feeling shy. Horace nodded his head for Will to go on. 

“Um… Breakfast?” Will asked meekly, making Horace chuckle. 

“Sure.” 

Without saying another word, Will strode to his wardrobe, took out his cloak and draped it over Horace’s shoulders. “That’ll do for now.” Will said. 

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Will noticed a note from Halt that was hidden underneath their coffee pot stating he was out and will be back before the afternoon. 

“Oh,” Will turned around to smile at Horace, blushing when his friend was already staring at him. Horace glanced away, but decided against it, looking back at Will. “Uh, Halt’s bringing you some clothes since yours is wet.” 

“That’s sweet of him.” Horace said, “This holiday is getting to him, I bet.” he practically sang.

Will giggled and prepared some ingredients and some leftovers to make a brilliant breakfast. He couldn’t help but think how domestic and warm he feels with Horace next to him as the two prepared their morning meal. 

“I wonder,” Will started softly, as Horace started to mix their batter for pancakes while he cleaned the dirty dishes they’d used so far, “If maybe it’s possible to live with each other… someday?”

Will only took a half a second glance at his friend, afraid to bring things back to something they haven’t talked about but should. His heart leapt when he saw Horace smiling.

“I’d like that.” 

“So… Things are alright… Between us?” Will asked hesitantly, but hopefully. 

“Better than alright, I’d say.” Will could only nod, afraid that his voice would embarrassingly crack or simply be gone. “Though, I wish I had clothes. That would make things less embarrassing for me.” They both laughed. 

After catching his breath, Will took one look at Horace. Then decided, why not: “I don’t know, I’m liking the view.” His cheeks burned as he purposely scanned Horace’s figure. His entire body felt warm from the incredibly bold word choice he made. But,

Horace blushed! Will could see Horace practically glowing red from the courageous and unexpected flirting he’d just received from his best friend. He couldn’t stand it. Horace hid his face in his hands. 

Will giggled. Taking another bold step and leaned up on his tip-toes for a teasing kiss on the cheek. 

“Ahhh! Willll!” Horace groaned (or was it a laugh? He couldn’t tell. Maybe both). But Will giggled all the same, going back to baking. After receiving a kiss on the cheek from his bigger friend, he and Horace finished making breakfast; enough for the three of them (Will could tell Halt didn’t have breakfast). 

Food was set up on the table. Unused dishes were cleaned, and an extra plate was set up for Halt for when he finally came back. And then they ate in comfortable silence, taking shy glances every few seconds. 

After their hunger had settled, Horace asked, “What do we do?” in a solemn tone of voice. Will knew exactly what he meant. His mind has been nothing but calm since their kiss. Heck, since last night when Horace had joined him in bed. 

His emotions were set to maximum glee, that he hadn’t had the ability to think about how they’re going to continue this “relationship”. 

“I guess...,” Will started uncertainly, his mind going fast to no where. He realized only now that he had no idea how these sorts of things works. Relationships? He doesn’t have any clues on how to settle into a relationship. He’s a Ranger! And Rangers live busy lives, and all the Rangers he knew were not in a relationship. Especially with a knight! 

Oh… And never in his life has he seen two men in a relationship. This is troublesome indeed. He needed to talk to Halt. He wanted his advice and his wisdom on this topic… Would Halt.. hate him? For liking another man? Would he be kicked out of the Ranger Corps? 

“Will?” Horace called tentatively. Will snapped out of his panic when Horace gingerly placed a hand in his, giving Will a supportive and reassuring squeeze. Will couldn’t help but smile and stare at their joining hands. 

The Ranger intertwined their fingers, his heart beating beautifully in his chest, and he hoped that he and Horace could continue doing this. “I have to tell Halt.” 

–  
It wasn’t long until Halt came back home. Will was outside taking care of Tug and Kicker, since Horace could not go outside due to lack of warm clothing. For that reason, Horace offered to take care of their dishes, keeping the fire warm, and any thing else that needed tending inside (which wasn’t much since Halt and Will kept the cabin cleaned on a daily basis).

Meanwhile, Will’s heart was pounding as the sounds of Abelard’s hoofs coming closer and closer, meaning Halt was coming closer and closer. Will prepared himself for this moment, but no matter what, he was not ready. He had no idea what to say or how to approach his mentor at all. Should Horace be with him too? Or if Halt disapproves severely, would he storm after his best friend? No. No matter what, Will won’t let that happen. Even if he’d be going against Halt and basically his life. 

This shook Will immensely. He couldn’t do that. He loved Halt. He loved being a Ranger and Horace a knight. But he also loved being with Horace and discovering these new, warm feelings for his best friend. 

But come on! He has to be thinking silly, right? Halt would never do anything so harsh, right?

“Will?” 

Said boy jumped, now coming to a realization that his breathing was quickening and his eyes were stinging with tears, threatening to pour out his worried thoughts. 

Quickly though, Will walked around Kicker, hiding his face behind the bigger horse in order to wipe his eyes swiftly before greeting Halt with a (probably forceful-looking) smile. “Welcome back, Halt.” The apprentice greeted, giving the horse one last brush down. Halt studied Will’s face, then with a decisive sigh, he slid off of Abelard.

“I suppose we should talk.” 

Will said nothing. He didn’t know what to say. But due to respect for his master, Will eventually replied with a slightly shaky “Okay.” 

Did Halt already some how know that there is something going on between him and Horace? They’d only kissed once, and that was this morning! He himself didn’t know that he had strong feelings for the knight until that very moment. But, maybe though, Halt could sense it before even Will could, and that wouldn’t surprise the apprentice at all. 

“It’s alright, Will.” Halt said, giving his apprentice a reassuring run of the fingers through his brown hair. “There’s nothing to be worried about.” Well, there goes a bit of weight from Will’s shoulders, though he still couldn’t say anything more. Not even make eye contact, but Halt understood. He always understands, Will knew. 

“Give these to Horace,” Halt continued, handing Will a bundle of clothing he had promised to bring back. “We’ll talk in the cabin once I’m done with Abelard. Both you and Horace.” 

Will gulped, but nodded all the same. Giving Kicker and Tug a last rub on the nose, Will hurried inside. 

– 

Fully dressed comfortably, a cup of coffee in hand, and Will by his side, Horace’s leg bounced anxiously, waiting for the inevitable that is to come. After a minute of that, Will took ahold of Horace’s hand, leaning his body against his. 

“I-Is this okay?” Will asked nervously. Whether it was from the upcoming talk with Halt or validation with Horace, the knight didn’t know. But all that he knew was that yes, what he is doing right now is very acceptable. 

Horace scooted himself closer in comfort. “Yes. Yeah. Always okay.” 

They stayed that way, hearts pounding painfully... quiet settling the open room, until Will heard Halt’s light footsteps coming on the veranda and to the front door. Uncertain whether Halt actually was aware of their “relationship” they didn’t know, so they pushed away from each other, taking casual sips from their warm coffee mugs. 

 

Looking at the two boys on the couch, a foot apart from each other and acting all innocent, Halt snorted in amusement. He said nothing though as he himself grabbed the cup of coffee they had kindly provided for him, after placing down two separate bags on the table. 

“. . .” 

“Halt! This silence is killing me!” Will blurted out after watching his mentor sipped away at his hot beverage contently. 

“I’m quite enjoying it actually. It’s not everyday I get such a long, peaceful silence from my apprentice.” Halt said with an appeasing sigh, and for dramatic emphasis, the older Ranger kicked up his feet on the table.. Will groaned, eying the items inches from Halt’s feet, but even his curiosity wasn’t distracting him from his thoughts! 

“. . .” 

Just as soon as Halt took one more sip, thinking it was about time to stop torturing his apprentice and his knight, Will, impatient, surprised both him and Horace with a sudden exclamation.

“Horace and I kissed!” 

Halt and Horace nearly choked on their drinks at the sudden confession. 

“Will!” Horace shouted, red in the face. 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t stand it anymore! It was eating me up inside, and I- I couldn’t keep it in anymore!” Will then made desperate eye contact with Halt, “Please Halt, I can’t hide something like this from you… Are you angry?” Will asked, his voice nearly shaking at the thought of being torn away from everything. Horace, his relationship with Halt who was basically a father to him; and his Ranger life. He didn’t want any of that to be taken away. 

Halt chuckled, shaking his head. His heart swelled with affection towards his apprentice. Is he really going to have this kind of talk with both Will and Horace?

“It’s okay, Will. I’m not angry.” Halt began, scratching his head awkwardly. “You boys are happy, and that’s all that matters to me.” The older Ranger paused for the two, giving them time to exhale a breath they must have been holding. He smiled as they gave each other a relieving smile.

Then he had to break their soaring spirits for some real talk unfortunately. 

“But,” He continued, looking at them sternly, he could see their shoulders visibly sag in almost defeat, “I have to talk to you about how… dangerous your relationship is.” 

“You mean, because we’re both men?” Horace questioned. 

Nodding, Halt said, “That’s exactly the reason.” 

“But,” Will paused, he needed to know why Halt was so accepting. Not that the older Ranger was a disapproving person, but this is still so weird to him. “Why are you okay with.. this?” Will gestured vaguely between himself and Horace. 

“Will, all I want is for you to be safe and happy. And I know Horace,” Halt gave Horace a grateful glance, “is most suited for that. I’ve seen everything I needed to see last night and this morning.” Halt sighed, smiling slightly. “Plus,” he now looked away, his voice becoming a slight bit quieter. Perhaps a bit mumble-y too. “You can’t help who you develop feelings for.” 

That sure peeked Will’s interest. 

“You liked someone!?” Will exclaimed excitedly, hoping for a possible background story of some sort on Halt’s life. 

But Halt shook his head. “Nope. It’s in the past. Not gonna say.” He immediately shut Will down. The boy grumbled, dropping the subject and leaned against Horace in immediate defeat. 

“Before we get a move on to a new topic. There is one more thing I need to explain to you boys.” Making sure Halt got their attention first, he continued. “Safety.”

Horace’s cheeks shaded a bit redder with a gulp, while Will cocked his head. “Safety?” Will asked. Halt snorted, knowing what Horace was thinking. Yeah, no. He was not giving them that talk. He wouldn’t be sure if he could do that at all. 

“Yes. I know you boys just started, but you cannot and should not show any signs of affection in public. There are far too many risks. And unfortunately, it’s dangerous not only to you two specifically, but to your ranks as well. A kings Ranger involving himself with a king’s Knight. I’m sure there are people who would accept it like your friends and Crowley, and even King Duncan himself, but keep it in the down low. Understand?” 

They both nodded. Understanding one-hundred percent. Besides, they were still shy with each other, they had just started. They had no idea what they are yet, and the two still needed to converse. There was a lot of things to discuss, and honestly, Will was actually a bit excited to see where this will be going. Especially now that Halt, the only other person that matters most to him, approves of his and Horace’s relationship. 

–  
Will exhaled another deep breath he has been holding, flopping down on his bed in emotional exhaustion. 

He could not believe all that has happened today, and it’s still early morning! He and Horace kissed. Will smiled, he still couldn’t believe that. He and Horace were probably in a relationship. Will rolled over on to his stomach, he could not believe that! And Halt accepted their relationship! Will let out an exasperated laugh. He just could not believe it all. 

Although Halt had accepted their relationship, Will was quite nervous as to what he was talking to Horace about in private. What was being said that he couldn’t know about? He knew it shouldn’t make him nervous, but it was. Maybe it was a surprise? Halt had told him to get ready to go out for the day, and he wasn’t told where. 

“Can I come out now?” Will shouted, knocking on his bedroom door.

 

No response was heard, but Will didn’t want to disobey Halt, so he continued to wallow in worry. 

–

 

After a few more minutes of being left in his room, Will was finally allowed out, only to be kicked out of the cabin by Halt! He wanted to protest and ask so many questions regarding the word “Why”. What was Halt panning? But his attention was soon drawn to Horace who was sitting atop of Kicker. 

“Are you leaving?” Will asked, sadden by the thought after everything that has happened, but the feeling was gone when Horace had chuckled. 

“Yes, but you are coming with me.”

 

“I am? Where?” 

“That’s a surprise.” Horace grinned while Kicker moved away from Tug for Will to climb on to. 

 

“Right now?” Will asked, still not moving. This had Horace rolling his eyes, but with a laugh.

 

“Of course right now, I’m not sitting on my horse for show.” 

“And Halt knows where you’re taking me?”

“Will, you are a Ranger, you’re supposed to be observant. What is with these questions?” Horace let out an exaggerated sigh, “How does Halt deal with you?” 

The small ranger huffed at that. “Not nice.” He grumbled, finally giving in. “Do you know where we’re going, boy?” He asked Tug as he hopped on his already saddled horse. 

 

‘I know more than you’ Will heard Tug say.

“Not fair.” The boy grumbled again. 

\- -  
The rout Horace took them was one Will has not been on before. They were going up a mountain in a way Will has not done very often: by horse and on a man-made trail. As much as he loved the beauty nature makes on its own, Will couldn’t help but admire and marvel how tranquil the trail was beneath arches of leafless trees. Autumn much look beautiful, Will thought.

It took them nearly a half hour more to arrive in a secluded area. Trees were everywhere, and even if the trees were mostly bare, it was difficult to see an opening. The area was surrounded by not only the trees, but boulders, and a half circle made by the mountain itself. A pond sat at the foot of the giant hill, frozen and quiet it sat under an overhang, which kept it snow free.

The snow free area was exactly where Horace was heading, getting off Kicker. 

“Will finally noticed his friend when he was tapped on the thigh, “I would say you’re going to catch flies like that, but luckily, they’re out of season.” Horace teased 

“Excuse me for finding this beautiful!” Will pouted. Horace smiled, happy that he had found this area a little while ago, and now he was able to share this with Will during a special time.

Horace lifted his arms up, cheeks pink (whether it was from the cold or shyness, Will couldn’t tell) and coming closer to Will’s side. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked. This question made Horace growl. 

“I.. I want to help you off your horse.” He stated embarrassingly. Talking about doing something and just doing the thing felt completely different. Saying it out loud just makes things embarrassing.

“But I can get off myself, Horace… Are you okay?” 

Not a second later, Tug took matters into his own hands (or hooves if we’re being technical,) knowing Horace’s intentions. The horse turned and tipped his body to the side, causing his rider to slide off and land into the knight’s arms. 

“Thank you, Tug. At least one of you guys are not oblivious to romantic gestures.” Horace huffed, setting Will to the ground. The catch wasn’t how he planned, but Will was sometimes so dense to these things, there had to be improvisation. “Will,” Horace sighed, “I thought Halt told me you were into romance? How come it’s already tiring to… romance you?” 

“I didn’t know what you were- Hey! That was a secret!” Will blushed. Fine! He likes books! And he likes romance books! Fight him! 

“Well, if Halt hadn’t told me your little secret, which we should share more, now that we’re together, you wouldn’t be on this date.” 

Will grumbled in defeat. 

 

The date was as romantic as it could be with two stumbling boys who were new at this whole ‘dating’ thing. Will, as mentioned, has only read a few books which were mostly mystery in his defense! (but that didn’t stop him from being invested with the romance), had let himself be in his new partner’s care. He had already goofed up the first romantic thing Horace was trying for, so he didn’t want to ruin this date. 

Horace had received advice from Halt on how to ‘woo’ his apprentice. The usual gestures and manners were a given, and Halt of course ended it with “Be yourself, he already loves you.” but, he had given him one thing: 

Will loves cuddling. Will was a huggy person, and that was what Horace was doing now. Hugging Will from behind, the smaller boy was snuggled comfortably in his lap talking. 

Finally, Will knew why he was stuffed in his room. Horace had told him as a last minute gift to him from Halt was to help the knight with this date and of course share the secret Will wanted to keep to himself. 

“It was to keep Halt’s gift a secret… mostly” Horace ended, getting up to grab something partially hidden under a blanket of some sort. He revealed it to be Will’s mandola. 

 

“My mandola?” Will questioned, seeing how that was not the gift. 

He found it abandoned and unused during the ship ride home from Skandia. Erak had seen Will try to play it alone, and in a corner of the ship. That thing was a stolen item, and as an apology gift for kidnapping him and making his life a living Hell, the Skandian gave Will the instrument to him. 

But because the Skandians had no interest in the instrument (or at least the ones on the ship), the mandola was left untuned. Halt couldn’t stand for that, and Will didn’t like it either, but plucking the strings felt… soothing. His mind would go completely blank aside from the noise and feel of the strings as they were being individually plucked.

“Here,” Horace placed it in his lap, then, seeing how Will was still giving him a questioning look, the knight pulled out a thin paper book. “This is from Halt.” 

Will took a minute to scan the pages, realizing it was a book for learning how to play the mandola (which made him happy, because Halt always call it a lute). He saw a drawing of a note, and instantly tried to play it. 

The instrument is tuned!

 

They spent hours there, Horace had Will comfortably in his arms while the Ranger continued to learn simple folk songs, memorizing notes and every now and then when he couldn’t get a piece right, he’d lean his back against Horace’s chest in temporary defeat. 

Between breaks here and there, there may or may not have been kisses passed between. And as more time passes, the braver and more comfortable they became with each other, the more passionate each kiss became. 

The temperature fluctuated every time, giving the two boys to want and need to become impossibly closer to each other. 

They had been there all day, only getting up a few times to stretch and do some combat training, but other than that, things were simple, uneventful, repetitive. But neither of them were bored of such lazy things. The time they spent together, they were not bored with the other, but only desired for this moment to last forever. 

 

Sunset was soon approaching, approximately three hours of daylight left, and it was both exciting yet saddening. This was their last day together until it was back to work. Will was grateful for the time he got with Horace, but he was now feeling sullen over the fact that he didn’t know when he will be able to see Horace again. 

Horace would still be coming over for dinner, as they still had a ton of left overs thanks to the Baron, but even still, Will was dreading the departure of his best friend and now boyfriend. 

-  
As soon as they arrived home, arrows now protruding from the snowmen’s chest that made the boys laugh, Will ran up to Halt and immediately engulfed his mentor into a tight bear hug. 

“You’re the best, Halt! Thank you!” Will said his voice was muffled due to his face being stuffed in Halt’s shirt.

Halt accepted the hug, his heart feeling the lovable mood his apprentice was radiating. 

The amazing things the Baron’s ridiculous holiday idea did. Will’s happiness, Halt’s heart softening (he was sure Arold was going to love that), and a Ranger’s apprentice getting together with a King’s knight. Yeah, Baron Arold is going to be thrilled, and Halt was sure this holiday is going to be marked, saved and an annual thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Apologies for the mistakes.


End file.
